stampylonghead_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Plan In Motion
Previous Episode: Depression Plot Stampy is in depression with his friends gone, and his Lovely World expansion has come to a halt. His friends are terrified and some have started fleeing his world. Mobs are everywhere, and no one is killing them. The Lovely World is in chaos, but without a leader to guide them, the world has become a dark place. Story Stampy Cat lay down on his bed with his eyes glued to the ceiling. On his countertop next to him was the letter that Sqaishey sent him. He hadn't heard from Squid or Lee. The cake sitting on his desk was growing stale, yet he hadn't made a single effort to eat it. Outside, he heard groaning and explosions, there were some muffled screams, but he had learned how to block those out. Suddenly, his bedroom door burst open and a pink haired mermaid ran in before shutting the door again. Stampy lifted his head up and saw Amy panting on the ground, she was bleeding in the arm, and the gunpowder in her hair shown that she just narrowly avoided a creeper explosion. "Amy, what are you doing here?" he asked. "Stampy, you have to snap out of it. The googlies are out of control, and Rosie is too scared to leave our underwater home. Choo Choo has already left the world. Ash says that it's not safe and he wants to leave too. Stacy doesn't have a home here to go to, and it's too dangerous for her to try and build one. She's spending more and more time away from this world. You have to do something!" Amy said. "Why should I? The last time I did something, I banished my most loyal friends and my most hardworking helpers. It's better for everyone if I just stay here," "It's not! This world needs a leader, and that leader is you!" "No, if I do anything, things will only get worse. If you're so desperate, why don't you do something?" "This isn't my world Mr. Stampy Cat. This is your world that you spent years working on, if you're willing to throw everything down the drain because of your stubbornness, I won't be the one who is remembered as the leader of a once great world. You will be," "There's nothing I can do, I hold no power," "But you do. You have enough power to invite your friends back. Apologize to them. Become the happy Stampy you once were, but if you don't take that chance, it will be snatched away from you, and soon there really will be nothing you can do," “It’s already too late! The more I try, the more I’ll make things worse," Amy looked in shock as Stampy went back to his bed, her gaze then hardened,”You’re an idiot Stampy, your stubbornness is what’s going to cause all of us to die or leave, I thought you were bright and happy, but clearly I was wrong." Amy then stormed out the room and slammed the door behind her. Stampy looked up in shock, did Amy Lee just insult him? Did she really just storm out the door angry? Amy never was angry! How badly did he mess up? Didn’t she see that there was nothing he could do! Stampy heaved his face into his pillow and tried to sleep again, but he knew that his dreams would be haunted with nightmares. Sqaishey chopped down a tree and then walked over to her mailbox just in time to see Fred the mail bat deliver a letter. Sqaishey smiled as she opened it, Stacy and Amy have been sending her letters constantly, updating on how the Lovely World was and how they were making progress in their worlds. They haven’t sent a letter in months, and Sqaishey was excited to see how things were going. The letter was from Amy and it read. Dear Sqaishey, I’ve been holding the truth from you too long and I can’t hold it back anymore. I’m not in Stampy’s Lovely World anymore, I’m in my Land of Love right now. There’s no one left in Stampy’s World, it’s just a depressed Stampy and a lot of googlies. Building has ceased in Stampy’s World. He’s in depression and he hasn’t come out of his rooms in months. The googlies are destroying everything that has been built, and Stampy is too depressed to do anything about it. In the town, the only thing left is the top of the clock tower, and that’s because it’s too tall for googlies to reach. The Funland is still okay, but it probably won’t last much longer. Send Stampy more letters, convince him to take you back, and bring back the old Stampy that we all know and love. I’m sending the same letter to Squid and Lee, hopefully someone will bring sense back to him. Love, Amy Lee More Coming Soon